Glacialis Ignis
by Rose of the Full Moon
Summary: A new selection of students attend to the Shinigami Academy. One of them, a girl, has trouble mastering kido spells. A kind AND cute captain, is ordered to help her out a bit. From that point, the boulder starts rolling.. Hitsugaya x OC
1. First day at the academy

Hey everone this is my first real fanfic. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I will say this only once. (It hurts. D: ) I do not own Bleach.

(Note: 'Glacialis Ignis' 'Icy Fire')

"..." Conversation

'...' Thinking

_'Italic' dream or Zanpaku-to talking_

* * *

I was sitting in a tree, listening to music. I was lost in thoughts, and didn't notice anything of all the things happening around me.  
There rang a bell, the bell of the Shinigami academy. The bell caused me to break free from my fall of thoughts. "Damn," I cursed under my breath. I jumped out of the tree and ran towards the Academy. As I was runnig I continued cursing: "My first day on the Academy and I'm going to be late. Makes my day.." Seeing I didn't take notice of my surroundings as I ran, I bumped into someone. In all my hurry, the someone just reminded me of a snowflake. Both of us fall back on the ground. I jumped up quickly and continued my run without apologising.

When I finally arrived at the Academy I saw a small crowd of students standing near a low platform. 'Probably first years also..' I thought. I skipped over to them and asked one of them what was going on.  
"You are a first year too?" He asked, tilting his head. I noded. "I am. Now, what's happening here?"  
"They are calling the students their names, to make sure nobody is absent. Then they are going to arrange the classes, according to our test results."  
"Then I'll be in the lowest class. I couldn't have done that test any worse." "HATSUKOI SAMUI!" one of the men on the platform called.  
"Hai!" I replied, raising my hand. "Would you please come up to the stage?" the man asked. 'Damn, this is really bad,' I thought. I noded and walked to the stage. "Hatsukoi Samui, your score on the test was 100 out of 100 points. You have answered every question correct. Congratulations." My eyes widened. This couldn't be true. "Sir, I'm rather certain that this test result can't be mine. No way I could have answered it all correct. I did horrible on the test." I frowned. "No, Hatsukoi-san, I have the results here and your name is written at the upper right of the paper." "It's just right down impossible.." I said confused. "Unregarded if you think it is possible or not, you are in the master class. Your sensei is Akira Tamaki." He turned away from me as I was caught in a haze of confusion, and asked, apparently,  
my sensei to raise his hand and instructed me to greet him.  
A blond haired man rose his hand. I walked over to him. After about an hour, everyone knew who their sensei was, and in which class they were. The class and I followed Akira-sensei to 'our' classroom. After we entered the classroom, everyone took a seat. I quickly conquered the seat in the back.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Academy. I'm Akira Tamaki, which you already knew," Akira-sensei said with a huge smile, "If you have any questions, please raise your hand?" A couple of students rose their hand. "You there, next to the window, what is your question?" He asked a pink haired girl. "Sensei, do you have girlfriend?" The girls around her giggled. I sighed, how could those idiots have ever ended up in the same class as me? "No, I don't have a girlfriend. Instead, I have a very sweet boyfriend." Akira-sensei answered, still smiling. After he answered all the other questions, he explained what we were going to do this year. "This year you are going to learn the basics of fighting with a sword, hand-to-hand combat and..." Before he could finish his explaination, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." A short, spiky, white haired captain walked into the classroom. "Hitsugaya-taicho, what a suprise. What are you doing here?" "Akira-sensei, who is that black haired girl sitting in the back of the class?" Hitsugaya asked. "Ah. You mean Hatsukoi Samui." He answered. "Hatsukoi Samui, please come over here. Now." Hitsugaya said with a voice that icy, it sent the shivers up my spine. 'What is going on?' I thought. I obediently walked to over them. "Hitsugaya-taicho," I bowed, "What can I do for you"  
"I want you to apologise for earlier." "What did I do? I honestly don't know what you mean," I replied, daring to look right into his green eyes. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes a bit. He didn't like my tone. "You bumped into me this morning and ran away without a proper apology. That isn't the correct behavior towards a captain." My eyes widened. And my mouth slightly fell open in shock. I just stared. Hitsugaya glared at me. "Gomenasai," I quickly said, as I . "You better be." He said while walking off. When he was out of the classroom, I gave a sigh of relief. 'It was pretty hard not to turn my eyes away from his. His eyes, they were so sharp that it looked like they could see through your soul. But they weren't scary, they were so beautiful deep green. They were just breath-taking. What the hell am I thinking?!' I yelled in my mind. "Hatsukoi-chan, that is not the way you talk to a captain." Akira-sensei said with a fatherly face. That question snapped me out of my thoughts. I bowed again. "I promise I will never let it happen again, sensei"  
"Okay, and now back to your seat." I noded and walked to my seat and sat down. Akira-sensei explained some more things about this year. After that we were dismissed.

My house was in the 75th district of the Rukongai, it was a long way. When I finally arrived in the 75th district, I saw that there was no one on the street. Which was rather odd, seeing this was one fo the most crowded districts. I walked further. When I arrived at my home, I still hadn't seen a living soul.

The next morning everything was back to normal. I went to school. And this time I wasn't late. This day we had an Kido lesson. Our sensei was going to learn us a binding spel. He told us that it was going to be in the test at the end of the year. The incantations were simply. After an hour everyone knew them. Then it was time to cast the real spel. After to two times chanting the spell, someone managed to do the spell right. After 15 times everyone except me mastered the spell. Akira-sensei said that I had to chant it one more time. I did that and there happened something no one expected: I caused an explosion. The explosion was right in front of my face, so my whole face was covered in ashes. All my classmates were laughing there ass off. Even our sensei laughed. I felt so weak and miserable. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face. When I came back my classmates were still laughing. I sat down, the lesson went on with alot of giggling.

'Why did that happen to me? Why?' I mentally screamed to myself. As always, I didn't get an answer. I sighed. This was going to be a hard year.

The bell rang. It was lunch time. Everyone went outside, because it was beautifull summer day. I sat down by a lake. The place was isolated by tree, so none of my classmates could bother me. After I finished my lunch, I took of my shoes. I walked to the lake and put my feet in it. The water was refreshing. "This is so nice." I said.

"What is a student doing here, so far away from school?" a voice suddenly said. The voice scared the hell out of. It also caused me to jump alittle and I fell in the lake. I quickly climbed out of the lake. I was soaked.  
I gave the person, who scared me a deadly glare. "Hitsugaya-taicho, it isn't nice to scare people like that." I said trying to sounds so polite as I could, but I couldn't hide my anger. "You're angry, aren't you?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Ofcourse, I'm angry. How am I going to explain this to my sensei?! We're not allowed to go off the school barracks at lunch." I yelled. "You could tell the truth." He said still smirking. "Oh, the truth. Do you really think they will believe if I tell them you scared the hell out of me and that caused me to fall in the lake?!" "What are you going to do then? You're soaked and siddering from the cold." I was so angry I hadn't noticed I was siddering. "I don't know. I can't go home that's just to far. I'm not going to borrow clothes for the girls in my class. I think the only option is to go to class with wet clothes." I said sighing. "Or you could go home and skip the rest of the day." He said looking at me wanting to know how I would react. "This is my first day at the academy. It'll give me a bad name if I do that." "It's your choice." He said. He turned around and started to walk away. "Wait!" I screamed at him. "What?" He turned around to face me. "Don't you know some Kido spell that can dry clothes or something like that?" I asked softly. I saw his eyes widen alittle, he hadn't expected that. It was silent for a while, we only looked at eachother. "I know a Kido spell that can do that. The incantations are simple, you should be able to master it in no time." He said breaking the silence. "Well... It...ehm...won't be a good idea to teach me a Kido spell..." I said looking at the ground. "Why not?" "Well... this morning we had our first Kido lesson and..I..caused an explosion." He narrowed his eyes. 'How can someone cause an explosion casting a simple binding spell?' He thought. "Sou ka." He said. He walked over to me. He stopped right in front of me, I had no idea why he did that, so I stared at him confused. "Give me your hand" he said pulling his hand towards me. "Why?" I asked. He sighed. "I need to hold your hand to let the spell work." "Oh, okay." I grapped his hand. Hitsugaya started to cast the spell. He only just begon, but I could already feel my clothes drying up. After a minute, my clothes had dried up and I letted go off his hand.

I thanked him and ran to the Academy as fast as I could. I made it there just in time.

The lesson went on, normaly. After school I walked home, had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. :3 Please, review and tell me what you think. I accept flames.  
Oh, and If you see a word that is misspelled, please tell me.  
I'll update as fast as I can, but I have alot of homework these days.


	2. A weird dream

Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy! :3

* * *

The year went on. My grades for Kido were extremely bad and my swordsmanship grades weren't good either, I'm left-handed.  
But on opposite, I had really good grades for administration and hand-to-handcombat.  
The paperwork we had to do was easy and boring, for me at least.  
It wasn't a challenge for me, so Akira-sensei came up with a solution for that.  
He went to a captian meeting and asked the captains if one of them had extra paperwork I could do.  
The captain who could use my help was Hitsugaya-taicho.  
So the day after the captain meeting, Akira-sensei told me I could help Hitsugaya-taicho with his paperwork.  
So after the lesson, I went to Hitsugaya-taicho's office.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door.  
"Come in, " the cold voice of Hitsugaya said.  
I opened the door and walked in.  
He looked up form his work.  
"So, it's you." He said.  
I bowed.  
"Yes, it's me, Hitsugaya-taicho. I understand you expected someone different." I said.  
"Over there on the table lies your paperwork." He pointed at the table.  
"That much?!" "It's Matsumoto's paperwork and she is apparently on a drinking party. Again"  
We both sighed. I sighed, because of the huge stack of paperwork. Hitsugaya sighed, because Matsumoto, who was skipping work again.  
I walked over to the table and sat down.  
I grabbed a brush and started to work.

When I was done, it was already dark outside.  
"At last, I'm done." A sigh of relief escaped from my mouth.  
"So, you are finally done." Hitsugaya said.  
I looked at him, confused.  
"What do you mean 'finally', Hitsugaya-taicho?  
"I already finished it an hour ago"  
"And why didn't you tell me that, Hitsugaya-taicho'  
It took a while for him to answer.  
"Because you were really busy with your paperwork and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you might have hated it." he finally answered.  
I blinked a few times and stared at him. He glared at me.  
'Did I hear him correct or was that just my imagination?' I thought.  
"How long are you going to stay here and stare at me? Don't you have homework to do?" He asked.  
'Homework...Do I have homework for tomorrow?' I asked myself.  
"Oh, crap. Tomorrow we have a Kido test. I'm so going to die"  
I grabbed my stuff, As I was doing that Hitsugaya stared at me and thought: 'I guess she still sucks at Kido'  
A smirk played upon his lips. I didn't notice it.  
"Hitsugaya-taicho, Can I go now? I have to practice for tomorrow's test"  
"Yes, you can go. I expect you to be here tomorrow after school"  
"Arigato." I bowed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, Hitsugaya-taicho. Sayonara"  
I turned around and ran back home.

When I arrived home, I went straight to bed.  
I lay on my bed, waiting for sleep to take over, but it didn't happen.  
My mind started to wander off and I ended up thinking about Hitsugaya.  
While I was thinking about him I felt a blush crawl upon my cheeks. I mentally slapped myself for that.  
Soon after that I drifted into a deep sleep.

_I opened my eyes. I looked around. I wasn't in my bedroom anymore.  
I was in an empty black room. "You finally came..." a voice suddendly said. I made a little jump of fear, I hadn't noticed there was someone else in the room.  
I quickly gained control of myself again and stood up.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted.  
Then all of the sudden a huge ring of fire occured around me.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted again.  
This time my question was answered, a red dragon arose from the flames.  
The dragon looked at me, it was observing me.  
There was a brief silence, the only sound you could hear was the soft rustle of the fire.  
"What's your name?" The dragon spoke with the same voice I heard earlier.  
I wanted to answer, but my voice was gone.  
I tried and tried to answer, but my voice failed me every time.  
"If you are afraid of me then..." Everything started to back away from me, further and further. I couldn't hear the dragon finish its sentence.  
"Wait, please don't go!" I shouted desperately._

My eyes flew open. I looked around and found myself back in my bedroom.  
I was breathing heavily and was soaked in sweat.  
It took me some time to calm down.  
After I calmed down, I looked at my alarmclock.  
My eyes widened, it was already 8 o'clock.  
I had to hurry, school would start in half an hour.  
I jumped out of my bed, ran to bathroom to wash myself, changed into my school uniform, grabbed my bag and rushed out of the house.  
I didn't have the time to have breakfast.

I quickly ran to the academy and I arrived just in time.  
When I reached my seat, I sat down, exhausted.  
I finally had the time to think about my dream.

'What does it want from me?' I thought.  
While I was thinking, the lesson had already started.  
'Should I tell sensei about it? Or Hitsugaya-taicho'  
'Ehm...maybe not, I will probably end up being a burden to them'  
I sighed. Too bad the teacher noticed it.

"Hatsukoi Samui!" "Huh, what." I said confused.  
"I don't tolerate students who aren't paying attention to my important explanations.  
You're going to the principal now." She said angry.  
"But.."  
"No, no buts. Now go." She said pointing at the door.  
"Hai." I said grinting my teeth.  
I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom.

Before I knocked on the door of the director, I took a deep breath.  
I knocked.  
"Come in." I opened the door and walked in to the office.  
"Good morning, Tegami-sensei"  
"Good morning, what can I do for you?" Tegami-sensei asked kindly.  
"Well,...Hitode-sensei said I had to go to you, Tegami-sensei." I replied looking at him.  
"So, what did you do"  
I looked away. "I...ehm...wasn't paying any attention to her explaination"  
"Sou ka." Tegami-sensei frowned.  
I looked at him again. 'He is probably thinking up a way to punish me.' I thought.  
"What's your name?" He finally asked.  
"Hatsukoi Samui"

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Kido Test

**Sorry for the late update, I had a huge writersblock already D: Well here is chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, Hatsukoi Samui, you're going to clean the building after school as punishment for not paying attention to Hitode-sensei's explanation"  
"Tegime-sensei, I can't do that, I have to go to Hitsugaya-taicho's office after school." I said, hoping to avoid the punishment,  
"Is that so? Hm,..I'll talk to Hitsugaya-taicho about it. I think he will understand." Tegami-sensei said with a sinister smile.  
I was getting angry. 'Only because I wasn't paying attention in class, I had to clean the whole school'  
My reiatsu was rising, the temperature in Tegami-sensei's office rose too.  
Due to that Tegami-sensei started to sweat. 'What is happening?' He thought.  
He looked at me and he felt a dark aura surrounding me.  
It startled him a little.  
"You can go now." He said with a slightly trembling voice.  
I nodded, turned to the door and walked away, smiling like a kid who finally got her candy after begging for an hour.

'Tegami-sensei is such a assholl, he does everything Hitode-sensei says'  
I clenched my fists. I wanted to punch something really badly.  
When I arrived at the classroom, I saw it was empty.  
After staring into the empty classroom, wondering about its emptyness, the answer came to me. "Oh, damn, the Kido test is right now. Goddamnit"  
My anger disappeared and instead I got really nervous.  
I quickly ran to the Kido practise area.  
As I walked into the practise area, I saw that all my classmates were already lined up and the captians were there also.  
'This is going to be bad.' I thought nervous.  
I ran towards my classmates and stood beside them.  
While I was waiting for my turn, Hitsugaya looked at me.  
'She looks pretty nervous, I hope she doesn't fuck up. And else, let it at least be funny. I want to laugh.. This is so boring.' He thought.

"Fujima Sakura!" Akira-sensei called.  
The pink haired girl stepped forward and started to chant the incantations for the binding spell we had to perform.  
'I hope she fails.' I thought.  
I faked a sweet encouraging smile.  
She finished the incantations and a red light surrounded her target.  
All my classmates clapped, she didn't fail. Such a pity. I needed a good laugh at that moment.  
"Good work, Fujima-san." Akira-sensei said smiling.  
She bowed. "Arigato, sensei"  
She walked back to her place, with an oversized smile on her face.

"The next one in line is Hatsukoi Samui!" Akira-sensei announced.  
'Goddamnit.' I thought.  
I stepped forward and started to chant.

"Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini. Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat. Bakudou ninth Geki."

A blinding flame coloured ball formed in front of me and as soon as it appeared, it disappeared with a powerful explosion.  
The explosion sent me flying backwards and I smashed into a wall. I slowly slid down the wall. "Itai.." I moaned.  
I looked up and saw no one was injured, except me, and all my classmates were pointing, and laughing.  
Akira-sensei was laughing aswell. It would seem sad if he didn't laugh, like all the others who matched his intelligence.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and ran away from everyone.  
Hitsugaya saw me running away. ''So she did cause an explosion. I feel sorry for everyone. I sort of.. feel sorry for her'  
'*Aww.. Master has feelings, after all.*' 'Shut up, Hyourinmaru.' He snapped back.  
All the captains were shocked, they'd never seen something like that before. They just looked at eachother, confused.

"Silence." Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered. Everyone fell silent and stared at him.  
"This test is cancelled. Everyone, go to your dorms and stay there, unless you are asked to leave"  
He turned to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I want you to find that little pyro and bring her to my office"  
"Hai, Yamamoto-soutaicho." Hitsugaya replied and he shunpo-ed away.  
"The rest of the captains, please follow me"  
They nodded and followed.

"Where is she?" Hitsugaya mumbled.  
'I've searched through every place I could think of.. Where could she be'  
After pondering for a while the answer popped up in his head.  
"Of course."

Hitsugaya rushed to the lake where we first met eachother.  
He found me there sitting at the lake, crying.

"Ah. There you are. So you haven't vanished after all." He sat down beside me.  
I looked at him.  
"Hitsugaya-taicho, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.  
"Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered me to find you and bring you to his office"  
"Oh..." I turned my head away from him and continued staring at the lake.  
Tears were still dripping down.  
Hitsugaya heard me sniffling.  
' What am I supposed to do now?' He thought, slightly panicking. ' Just don't be an asshole' , Hyourinmaru answered. Probably thinking this was very amusing.  
" Uuh.. are you okay?" "I'm fine. It's just.. I hate it how they laugh at me every time I fail at something.. It seems like I just can't get that Kido right. It's so.. so frustrating"  
"...Perhaps you take it a bit too serious.. I mean, everyone has something they're just.. really bad at. Don't you think?" 'Hyourinmaru, for example, should learn to keep its damn mouth shut!' He added, though he didn't say it out loud.  
I looked at him with big eyes.  
"But"  
"I know, it hurts, but, how important is it what you classmates think of you anyway? Isn't it more important what you think of yourself?" I nodded understanding.  
"You're right." I smiled.  
He nodded and stood up.  
I was about to stand up also, but then we heard a voice shouting.  
"HATSUKOI SAMUI!" Tegami-sensei.  
We looked at the direction his voice came form, which was behind us.  
Tegami-sensei walked out of the shadows.  
"So, this is the place where you were hiding. Come on, be reasonable. My punishment wasn't that cruel." He said.  
I stood up. "What are you talking about, Tegami-sensei?" I asked confused.  
"We had an agreement, hadn't we"  
"Oh, you mean that I had to clean the building after school"  
"Yes, and you didn't show up"  
"But school hasn't ended yet, has it?" "I haven't told you yet. After you ran away Yamamoto-soutaicho cancelled the test and ordered everyone to go to their dorms." Hitsugaya interupted.  
I looked at him, still confused.  
"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho. So, you heard him. Hatsukoi, you're coming with me now." Tegami-sensei ordered. Tegami-sensei turned around, assuming I'd follow.  
"Tegami-sensei, she isn't coming with you. She is under my orders now." Hitsugaya said.  
Tegami-sensei looked at him. He had a sinister look upon his face.  
"What do you mean 'she's under your orders', Hitsugaya"  
Hitsugaya's left eye twitched a little.  
"It's Hitsugaya-taicho"  
"I know that, but I refuse to call you captain. For me you're still that filthly little brat you were at the academy"  
Hitsugaya gave him the same icy glare he gave me back then. I knew the glare wasn't meant for me, but it still sent shivers up my spine.

"Uhm.. Hitsugaya-taicho, shouldn't we get going to Yamamoto-soutaicho? I think he has been waiting long enough." I asked cautiously.  
"You're right." He replied without looking at me.  
He turned around and walked away.  
"Hatsukoi, follow me." He ordered me.  
I obediently followed him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Tegami-sensei yelled.  
"To Yamamoto-soutaicho." Hitsugaya answered. He didn't bother to turn around or to stop walking. "Then I'm going with you, to make sure Hatsukoi is really coming with you. And after you little meeting with Yamamoto-soutaicho, Hatsukoi is coming with me to clean the academy"  
Tegami-sensei ran towards us. After he caught up with us he started to walk beside me.  
He was watching me like a hawk.

No one talked on the way to Yamamoto-soutaicho's office. When we arrived at his office, Hitsugaya ordered the guards to make sure that Tegami-sensei stayed outside.  
Hitsugaya knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hitsugaya opened the door and walked inside. I followed him.  
Yamamoto-soutaicho's office was huge. It even had a balcony.  
All the other captains were lined up in two lines. Between the two lines, stood Yamamoto-soutaicho.  
Hitsugaya stopped just before the beginning of the lines. I stopped there too.  
I started to feel uncomfortable.

"You really took your time, Hitsugaya-taicho." Kyoraku said.  
"We got interupted by Tegami-sensei." Hitsugaya replied.  
"Why is that?" Ukitake asked.  
"This girl over here..." Hitsugaya pointed at me. "Hatsukoi Samui had to clean the schoolbuilding after school, but she didn't show up."

"So, Hatsukoi-san. What did you do then?" Ukitake asked me.  
I jumped a little, I hadn't expected he would ask me something.  
"Uhm... Well, I...I didn't pay any attention to Hitode-sensei"s explanation this morning, Ukitake-taicho." I answered nervously.  
Ukitake nodded and smiled at me.  
"Hatsukoi-san, there is no need to be nervous. We don't bite." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It calmed me down.  
After a minute I opened my eyes again. I was calm and relaxed now.

"Hatsukoi Samui, can you explain to us what happend back then at school?" Yamamoto-soutaicho asked.  
Even though he asked it, it sounded more like an order.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't even know what really happend back then." I answered.  
I turned my eyes away to the ground.  
"Hmn.. this is odd." Yamamoto-soutaicho muddered to himself.

"Can I say something?" Kurotsuchi asked Yamamoto-soutaicho.  
"You may speak, Kurotsuchi-taicho"  
"Thank you." Kurotsuchi turned away from Yamamoto-soutaicho and looked at me.

"Hey girl.. what was your name again"  
I looked at him.  
"Hatsukoi Samui, Kurotsuchi-taicho." I replied.  
"Right. Well, what did you feel when you were finished chanting the spell"  
I blinked a few times. Why would he ask about that?  
"Well..., it felt like my body rejected the Kido spell"  
"Interresting. I would like to experiment on you." He said with a sly smile.  
I looked at him with a look of disgust on my face.

"Who says you can experiment on me, Kurotsuchi-taicho?" I asked with placing an accent on his name.  
"I can, because I'm the head of the research department." He answered.  
"I don't think that is completely true." I said with a smirk playing on my lips.  
"Well, then tell me why you don't think it is completely true"  
"Well, It is true you can decide on who you experiment, but only if they are enemies of Soul Society. I don't quite consider myself an enemy of the Society.  
So if you want to experiment on me you'll have to get permission from Yamamoto-soutaicho first."

"You little brat." Kurotsuchi-taicho hissed.  
He looked at me like he wanted to kill me. Which he most likely wanted.

"That brings memories back, doesn't it Ukitake?" Kyoraku said, keeping back his laughter.  
Ukitake looked at him and frowned.  
"You don't mean her, do you?" He asked a little confused. "Yes, I mean her." Kyoraku answered.  
"Now you mention it, she does remind me of her"  
"May we all know about who you're talking?" Yamamoto-soutaicho asked.  
"We're talking about Akako, Umi Akako, Yama-jii." Kyoraku replied. Yamamoto-soutaicho's eyes widened.  
"No, she can't be Akako's reincarnation." Yamamoto-soutaicho said in disbelieve.  
"Well, there is a possibility that she is. She does resemble Akako in some ways and she has the right age." Ukitake explained.  
Yamamoto-soutaicho frowned. He was deep in thought.  
"Maybe you're right." He admitted.

Yamamoto-soutaicho walked towards me.  
He stopped right in front of me.  
I stared at him with big eyes. He was twice my size.  
'What is he going to do?' I wondered.  
He just stared.  
"She has the same kind of eyes, only she has a blue eyes instead of Akako's deep brown." He took a few steps backwards and turned to Hitsugaya.  
"Hitsugaya-taicho, I want you to train her. I want her to achieve Shikai as soon as possible. I'll ask Ryuuko if he wants to give her his special training." "Hai, Yamamoto-soutaicho." Hitsugaya answered.

"The meeting is over. You're dismissed."

I looked at Hitsugaya.  
"Hitsugaya-taicho, do you know who this 'Akako person' is"  
He looked at me and answered: "No, I do not know who she is"  
I was a little disappointed. I would have liked to know about who they had been talking.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I have to go now. I still have to clean the academy"  
"I want you to come to my office tomorrow morning at 9.00 AM. Understood"  
I nodded.  
"See you tomorrow, Hitsugaya-taicho"  
I turned around and ran towards the door of Yamamoto-soutaicho's office.

* * *

**Well, this was chapter 3, I hope you liked it.  
Credits to my friend Ghostcookie for beta-reading it. And rewriting sentences  
**


	4. Bounding time

I opened the door of Yamamoto-soutaicho's office and I found outside a really angry Tegami-sensei.  
"Finally, it took you long enough. Now come with me and start cleaning the school building." Tegami-sensei ordered. I followed.  
I still was very confused about what happened in there. Who was this Akako? And what does she have to do with my fucked up Kido skills?

When Tegami-sensei and I arrived at the academy, he gave me a mop and ordered me to mop all the floors! He went home himself.  
It took me several hours to finish my task. I was drop-dead tired, so tired that I fell asleep as soon as I laid down on my bed.

The next morning, I woke up and looked on my alarm clock. It merciless stated 11:37 AM.  
My eyes widened in terror and I jumped out of my bed. I got myself dressed quickly and forgot about breakfast, nearly lunch.  
I rushed out of the door and ran to Seireite. 'Goddamnit! Why am I such a goddamn sleep-loving person? Hitsugaya will murder me!'

After several minutes, I finally arrived at Hitsugaya-taicho's office.  
I took at a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
"Come in"  
I opened the door and walked in. As I walked in, I saw Hitsugaya sitting behind his desk doing paperwork.  
"You're.. ahum. Quite late." He said without looking up.  
"I'm really sorry! I overslept, because I was tired from cleaning the academy last night. I promise it won't happen again." I said as I bowed.  
"Yeah, sure, sure"  
'He doesn't believe. I wouldn't either'  
I sighed and looked at him. He was still doing paperwork. He was really irritating me now. Not to mention how adorable and small he looked behind such huge pile of paper.  
'I came here as fast, and probably as late as I could without being cruelly murdered, as I could, because he is supposed to help me to achive Shikai. And what is he doing?! Paperwork.' I thought annoyed. If I were in an anime, I would've sweat-dropped.  
"Ehm..., aren't we supposed to start training now?" I asked trying to stay polite.  
He looked up and said: "No, not yet. I first have to finish this paperwork and you are going to help me finish it, if you still want to train today"  
"How lovely. Bounding time. Can't you finish the paperwork afterwards? I'll give you a lollypop." I faked a smile.  
"Indeed, sweet bounding time. Now sit down and help me with the goddamned paperwork." He faked a smile aswell, his left eye twitching.  
My right eye twitched as answer. "You can get the chair in front of my desk. And come and sit next to me, so I can check if you're doing your work correctly"  
I followed his orders, got the chair and bluntly put it down next to him. " No need to express your happiness to the chair," he commented.  
"But I'd like to share this great event with the world," I replied and sat down. Half an hour of silence.  
"Could you pass me an other pen, please? This one has run out of ink." "Sure." He reached behind a pile of paper, to grab a pen, and handed it to me.  
"Thank you." No reply. He was too busy with his precious paperwork.  
Another hour of silence. He stood up. "Want something to drink? I'm getting some tea, so I might as well get you some too." "Yes, please." "Any flavour you prefer"  
"Green tea. With a lot of sugar." "Too much sugar is bad for you"  
"I don't care." He shrugged.  
"Back in a few minutes"  
He shut the door.  
He opened the door again. "Don't you dare to slack off work while I'm gone"  
"No, sir. I wouldn't dare"  
The door closed again.  
' Bounding time isn't so bad. At least I'm gettin' tea. I'll give him that. I really should get him a lollypop to thank him for the tea.' I continued filling out the forms.

I looked up when the door peeked open and Hitsugaya walked in carrying a tray with two damping tea cups. He kicked the door shut, because he wasn't in the state to use his hands.  
"There wasn't any green tea left so I got you lemon. It's close to green tea, I figured." I nodded.  
"Thank you." He softly set the tray down.  
"Be careful not to spill on the paperwork. Or I'll make you do this tomorrow again"  
"Even more bounding time? You certainly got attached to me." I smiled.  
"I don't even have to pay you. Help is always welcome. Especially when free." My right eye twitched. 'I nearly had him!' He sat down and sipped his tea. The cup joyfully read 'I 3 Ice-cream'. I snickered; he raised an eyebrow.  
"Your cup. It's so cute it's funny," I pointed out.  
"Matsumoto gave it to me last Christmas"  
"She couldn't have picked a better present"  
".....Indeed"  
I picked up my cup. It was a plain cup. No cute or funny text on it. 'Aww.. Such a damn pity.' I sipped my tea and continued to work.

Around dinner time we finally finished the paperwork. I stretched out and yawned.  
"Are we going to train now, taicho?" I asked while I stood up.  
"Hell, no. Dinner comes first. No discussion possible." Hitsugaya insisted and he left the office. I quickly followed.

We didn't speak much during dinner. I hadn't had either breakfast or lunch. No. Time. To. Talk. Rice faaaaar more important.  
After dinner he just stated, "Training time." I jumped up and followed him to the training grounds of the tenth division. 'Why can't he wait for me just once?'

When I arrived at the traing grounds, Hitsugaya trew a bamboo sword at me, I barely managed to catch it. Then Hitsugaya unsheated his own Zanpakuto.  
I looked at him confused. "Why don't you use a bamboo sword too'  
Because this is the fastest and most efficient way for you to achive Shikai. Also, the most amusing way"  
"Even so, how can I defend myself with merely this.. stick, against your Zanpakuto?! That's not fair"  
"No clue. Your job to figure that out. And it's fair because I say it is," He smirked. With that being said, he attacked me.  
Out of reflex, I blocked it with ' Stick', as I decided to call it the moment I received it. The moment our swords got in contact, I was amazed Stick didn't divide in two Sticks.

Hitsugaya continued to attack me and I defended myself with the stick the best I could.  
After he while he stopped attacking, I was heavily breathing, but still standing.  
"This is getting boring, and it isn't even working. Play time." 'Or revenge for coming so goddamn late,' I silently added.  
'Without any questioning, I'm screwed.'

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" With that Hitsugaya released his Shikai.  
'Oh.. Crap!' I thought.

Hitsugaya attacked. I held up Stick and prepared to block. I heard Stick crack, and it went black before my eyes.  
I cracked my eyes open and slowly became aware of the fact I was back in the same dark room I had been in, in my dream.  
It didn't take long for me to notice the dragon waiting in the center of the room.

"Welcome back." The dragon stated. I blinked.  
"Thanks? Who are you"  
"I'm your Zanpakuto spirit and my name is Kajitenshi"  
After the dragon introduced herself, all my surroundings faded back to black.

I regained, ever so slowly, conciousness. I was back on the training ground, I noticed. Hitsugaya came into my visual field and waved his hands in from of my eyes.  
I blinked annoyed. He smirked.  
"Well done." He said. "You deserve a lollypop." My eyes wandered to my left. I became aware of something reflected sunlight in my hand. Clouds hid the sun and I saw a katana, my Zanpakuto.  
I was speechless. Hitsugaya held his hand out to help me get up.

-  
Credits to Ghostcookie for helping me write this with her by sugar-overdosed triggered humor.  
And ofcourse, my computer of awesomness. Ahum. Cough-cough.  
Cookie is responsable for the repeating lollypop irritation.

I love bounding time. 3 Also, we should always remember stick, the brave bamboo sword. Rosie won't let the zanpakuto be named Stick. D:  
-Ghostcookie

Did I ever mention the dragon is female? -Rose of the full moon 


End file.
